


Code Red

by Flyingbirdietimmy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Choose Your Own Adventure, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingbirdietimmy/pseuds/Flyingbirdietimmy
Summary: I don't have time for greetings. I don't have time to explain other than to say this. I need /your/ help! The Robins have no idea, but they are in grave danger!  They, and I, need your help to guide their paths!Pick a Robin, any Robin, but you can only help one. (The stories will connect)Chapter 1- Nightwing is about to be kidnapped!Chapter 2- Red Hood is undercover, but he's about to be found out!Chapter 3- Red Robin is on a risky mission, will you help him follow through?Chapter 4- Robin is facing a foe offering him a difficult choice.





	1. Nightwing

_Ah! So you've chosen the original boy wonder... he's right over- well I guess you can't really see.._  
hold on...  
let me just push this--  
***bzzzz click click***  
Nightwing sat perched atop the tower overlooking the crime riddled city. The moon hung high above like a saucer providing extra visual for the artificially lit city below. Ah.. Blüdhaven. Smaller than Gotham with twice the crime. Nightwing let out a deep breath, ears tuned to his surroundings. 3... 2... 1.... A scream split the night air, a usual occurrence, but this one sent chills down his spine. He withdrew his escrima stick, the white lens of his mask glowing as he vanished into the shadows. There on the street a woman was being dragged into a building. It was old, worn, and looked to be a simple shop. The glass windows revealed the shadowed forms of knick knacks and trinkets. Nightwing placed his hand on the door, a feeling of unease and distrust making him pause. Did he really want to go in there? It was his job to save her...  
~~~~~~~  
_Here's your chance to help! You have the ability to send thoughts to the Robins! It's a limited ability... and takes a lot of work and strings pulled to get this to work.... so you have 2 choices...._  
~~~~~~~~  
_Wait! It's a trap!_ \- if you send this go to {chapter unavailable}  
~~~~~~~~  
_You have to do it... that woman needs you!_ -if you send this go to {chapter unavailable}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your choice and your section is likely to be updated faster ;D


	2. Red Hood

_So you've selected the second Robin, Jason Todd. Probably a good choice... it would be a shame if he died again...._  
Okay... just walk through that door- oh- you can't... the program must have malfunctioned... give me a moment.  
 ***whirrrl***  
Orange wasn't his colour. But the mask was necessary to preserve his identity as Smoulder, a rising leader in the trafficking trade. Jason had to climb the ladder, a bloody and brutish task. It was difficult because he wanted to shoot the face off of every scum bag both in his employ and above him. Tedious and trying as it was, he had to do it. The rewards would be grand, mainly all the people he freed and saved from such a fate. He had done nothing that would make him a suspicious character. He had caught onto the system quickly, and learned who was acceptable to kill and who was off limits, as well as who to suck up to, (bleh, those people were gonna be the first to have their brains blown out when this was over) and who to command respect from. He was exceptional at his task, with one pressing issue... he left a loose end. His phone buzzed, and he glanced at the anonymous number before answering cautiously. "Hello...?"  
"Hello /Jason Todd/. And yes. I know who you are and what you are up to. I also know you have a connection to Bruce Wayne. So in a few hours I will reveal everything unless you agree to transfer ten thousand dollars to me. I sent you instructions on how to pay me in an email."  
Jason snorted. "You think I'm going to pay you to stay quiet?"  
"If you don't... there will be trouble."  
~~~~~~  
 _Jason won't be giving in, but this is where I need your help. You have the ability to alter minor things, and this gives you a choice._  
~~~~~  
*deliver a lethal shock through the phone to kill the blackmailer*  
 _If you choose this go to {chapter unavailable}_  
~~~~~  
*allow things to play out*  
 _If you choose this go to {chapter unavailable}_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your choice and your next section is likely to be updated quicker ;D


	3. Red Robin

You've selected Tim Drake, 3rd Robin, and the cutest of the lot. (Don't tell him I said that!) Let me just activate the program... can you see him? No? Here... let's try something else.  
*zwip shoom*  
The holographic projector from his wrist lit the young vigilante in a blue cast. He pinched the screen to zoom in on his target, a woman who had a bad reputation for her duplicity and double dealing. Red Robin knew very well that was his contact, and he had immediately disliked her. But... she was unwittingly the only way in. He needed answers... answers he would only get on the inside. He shuddered to think about the cost that may come with his mission, but he had accepted that this job required sacrifice. Besides... it wasn't just for him... it was for Jason. They had gotten word he was in danger, and the task fell upon Red Robin to save him. But he didn't have to do it... he didn't have to go in and meet with her... they could find another way perhaps... the choice was his.  
~~~~~~  
Actually... the choice is yours. You have the power to send thoughts to Tim. The catch? I'm limited in what I'm able to do. The process only works through me because... currently I am unable to teleport you directly here. So here are your choices...  
~~~~~~~~~  
This is the best course of action. I'm going to do it.  
Go to {chapter 5}  
~~~~~~~~~  
No. Sorry Jason, I refuse to endanger myself in this way.  
Go to {chapter unavailable}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your selection and your choice has the potential to be updated quicker ;D


	4. Robin

_You've chosen the 5th er- (4th? Depends on whether you count Steph...) Robin. Because you didn't choose Nightwing he ended up getting kidnapped and is currently being held by Ra's. The visual program isn't working... so give me a moment to activate the back up..._  
***blip zwop***  
The long black cape billowed around his ankles, piercing emerald eyes staring defiantly at the old, yet vivid, set looking back. "Grandfather." The greeting lacked any sort of affection or admiration. It was cold and stone solid, grating in much the same way.  
"What have you to say, Damian? Will you return to your former life? And the role you were born to fulfill?" Anyone who didn't know him would think Ra'd Al Ghul was calm, collected, and confident. Robin knew better. He could see the swirling fire in his eyes, daring Robin to walk away. The young boy was seething. It wasn't a fair to ask him that... but Robin knew Ra's was anything but fair. "I'll ask you again. Will you join me and save the life of your... brother? Or will you walk away and allow me to kill him?"  
A growl rose from the back of his throat. "You won't release him! You'll hold him captive until I submit to you! Which I will /never/ do!" Robin snarled.  
"If you refuse to submit to my will... I will simply have him killed." A cruel grin spread across his face.  
The projected image of Ra's stepped towards an unconscious Nightwing, tenderly brushing his cheek with a finger. In one hand he held a dagger, and he pressed the tip to his neck.  
~~~  
_This is where you come in. Damian cannot do this alone, and you have the unique ability to persuade him to make a choice. My abilities are limited in extending this power to you, but I'll do my best._  
~~~~  
I can't let him kill Grayson...  
_If you send this go to {chapter 6}_  
  
~~~~~~~  
He wouldn't dare. It's a bluff. Why would he risk starting a war with Batman?  
_If you send this go to {chapter unavailable}_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your choice to speed up the update process ;3


	5. Chapter 5- Tim

_This is the best course of action. I'm going to do it_  
~~~  
Clean and polished, having shed his costume in exchange for the pressed and stuffy black tuxedo, Tim took a sip of champagne, rolling the slim neck of the crystal class between two fingers. He offered a nod to the woman beside him, too absorbed in his own thoughts to really hear her words.   
Her diamond glittered, rare, warm, and inviting. His earlier judgement of her had been callous. Perhaps circumstance had brought her to this life. Perhaps- he felt a gentle tug on his hand, guiding him away from the throng of people, wealthy and stuck up. His vision suddenly began to haze, and he stumbled, falling against the woman. Momentarily he grew to be distracted by the smooth silk of her silver dress before his mind nudged him back to the situation on hand. "Y-you drugged me..." he stammered, azure eyes going wide with shock. Panic swelled inside him as the world began to fade, but a little voice reminded him it was all part of the plan.   
~~~  
A sharp, shooting pain in his skull had Tim snapping his eyes open. He lifted a hand to his head, rubbing his temple while a soft groan escaped. His eyes began to take in his surrounds, and his mind registered the foul oder of human excrete. The room was dark, lit by a single bulb dangling from the centre of the ceiling. The walls were grey, and there were no windows. The door had no knob. Tim himself looked disheveled. His hair was a mess, sticking up haphazardly, clothing ruffled and dusty. He removed his shoe, checking for the gadget he had hidden there. His heart sunk when he realized it was gone. Someone must have been onto him...  
He stood up, walking around the walls, very hesitant to touch them because they were disgusting. He ran his hand along the hair thin crack in the wall. Suddenly there was a bang and Tim stumbled back as the door flew open. The woman in the silver gown strode in, all her charismatic charm gone with the effects of the drug. She gave him a very fake smile as she looked him over. "I already have a buyer for you... I don't know who you are, but there is no escape, and whatever you were trying to do... it won't succeed."  
~~~~  
The door is still open.   
Take the opportunity to run!  
{chapter unavailable}  
~~~~  
Stay silent and fix her with a steely glare, waiting for an opportune time to act.   
{chapter unavailable}


	6. Chapter 6- Damian

_I can't let him kill Grayson.._  
Damian slammed his fist into the projection, stumbling as it went right through. Hot tears stung his eyes behind the mask, and he was thankful it wasn't obvious. "Fine!" He snapped. "Don't hurt him! I will-- I will return and submit to your bidding."  
Ra's stepped away from Nightwing, clapping his hands together. "Splendid. I'll have my men escort you back. Say your farewells now. You won't be seeing them again unless from over the flashing blade of your sword."  
Damian grit his teeth as the projection fizzed out. Two assassins stepped forward from the shadows. Damian waved them away. "Just lead me!"  
~~~  
The flight was long. Damian sulked with his arms crossed over his chest, squishing himself into a corner as he tried to imagine a better life for himself. The thought of returning to that hellhole made his heart sink. "I do not belong there.." he whispered to himself, wincing at the awful memories that began to rear up. He had no doubt his grandfather was watching, and he had no desire to show any more weakness. He had let on too much already. He had let himself love... and now it was to be his downfall. He could see it in his mind. Grandfather would make him hate Grayson, and everyone in his (now) past. He would be the one to kill the original Robin. Unless... he somehow bargained for his freedom.. he needed to make an offer Ra's couldn't resist. There was one thing- no- person- that came to mind. Drake. Damian didn't have a whole lot of love for him, but he knew Ra's would much rather Drake than even himself. But to imbue this sort of life was a vicious act of cruelty.   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bargain for Grayson's freedom using Drake?  
 _go to {chapter unavailable}_  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Figure out another way to save Grayson.   
_go to {chapter unavailable}_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a nice long trip and won't be able to write for quite a few days! But keep commenting your choices! I prioritize the ones with the most comments!


End file.
